There's a First Time for Everything
by WBAD
Summary: His accomplishments and impossible feats are numerous! But all men have flaws. And even Lelouch is entitled to one of the many. Just so happens that his flaw is that he died a virgin. But no worries... C.C. is around and mature enough to answer his many MANY questions. (Post-re;surrection) SPOILERS!


**A/N: A little backstory into how this one-shot came to be:**

**So I was lurking on Reddit once, and had a lovely conversation with Reddit user cheeky822. That convo was more or less focused on how Lelouch would be like during his first time. (Because, let's face it. Dude died a virgin XD) They mentioned they'd love to read fanfic about it. I told them I'd try writing it.**

**Thus, we have **_**this**_**… It's a lemon, obviously. And it took me so long to write it because writing decent lemon is **_**hard**_**. XD I'm not the best at this, but I can say it's decent. :P**

**Cheeky822, I tried my best to keep them in character. xD I really did. If I failed, I sincerely apologize. I still hope it can give some amusement. **

**Oh, and I'm sorry that I didn't get to write a New Year's special. As much as I wanted to. New Year's was really busy for me (with family and friends and all). I couldn't find time to sit down and write. As always, a really big **_**THANK YOU **_**for expressing support on the last fic I posted, **_**Everyday is Christmas. **_

**And now, I wish you happy reading! :)**

* * *

**There's a First Time for Everything**

"You died a virgin."

The sound of keyboard keys clacking came to a halt as the other person paused, and slowly, slowly whirled around to face his immortal companion sprawled across his bed, clutching her yellow plushy tightly to her chest.

It took a bit of time before he was able to form words, but when her statement sunk in, he immediately protested. "I died a— C.C., what—!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

But _why— _By their standards, it was a normal day. Until, of course, C.C. would just up and say weird things out of the blue.

"Why are you even thinking about _that_? Of all the _absurd—_"

"Absurd? Why would you find it absurd when I'm only stating the facts?" Those bullion eyes wandered towards his bewildered expression and blinked at him innocently. As if her words were, _in any way_, normal; and _not _a direct invasion of privacy.

But of course it would be. He should know C.C. and her tendencies better by now. If she was resorting to this, it clearly meant she was bored out of her mind and couldn't find anything productive to do for the day. So she always turned to her main source of entertainment: _him_. It had been that way ever since she first came to his home. And discreetly alluded to her being his fiancee to Nunnally.

_Unbelievable_. Scoffing, he returned to writing his outlines and rough drafts — into the comfort of the worlds he could create on electronic paper. He wanted to _ignore _C.C.'s words. He was _determined _to put it out of his mind. But nevertheless…

"_This _is not a conversation I want to have."

"But, _I _never meant to start a conversation. I was merely thinking aloud."

"You can't expect to say something like _that _about someone and not earn a react—"

"But it _is _the undeniable truth, isn't it?" C.C. gave up on staring at his frustrated face upside down, and decided to sit down properly with Cheese-kun in her arms. "In your quest for annihilating Britannia, you didn't really have the time to enjoy the company of the opposite sex in… less pure ways. And from what I've seen, you've never shown interest for the subject at all."

He should ignore her. Who was in his bed (or wasn't) was not _her business_. Their journey to find the Geass fragments, be _damned! _He knew he shouldn't give her the satisfaction of a response, but he couldn't let her have the last word, could he?

"Shirley and I dated." The former Emperor supplied sulkily.

He and Shirley _dated_. Let C.C.'s imagination _run wild!_ She could presume whatever she wanted from—

"And never went past first base." C.C. commented thoughtfully. "Or perhaps you two kept it cute-sy and elementary, and confined your kisses to each other's cheeks."

Of all the invasive—

"I don't see how any of that is _your _business." He snapped almost instantly, fully aware of the heat that crept up to his face.

C.C.'s smile grew infinitely more mischievous at the sight of his ears coloring a beet red. Oh he was just _adorable_. Too _damn cute_. "Unfortunately for you, L.L., you're stuck with me for a _long _time. And I haven't had this much excitement and interest in my life for _centuries_."

And she _meant _that. She honestly did. It was true that he was entertaining with his quirks and his tendencies for being melodramatic. But he was also a remarkable human being. She hadn't been lying to him that day in the Avalon when she'd told him that she'd never met a man like him before.

"Times like this, a part of me seriously doubts my choices."

Tinkling laughter filled the room as C.C. reclined against his bed's headboard. Oh this was _too fun _to stop now. "You've gone through puberty, and lots of hormonal changes. You've _never _been curious even _once_?"

The frown on his face deepened. "Why are we having this conversation again?"

"Because your tendency to overreact to everything enabled us to. Now answer my question."

"I don't see why I have to." He turned his back to her once more like a petulant child. And he was determined this time, to _stay this way_, until she had to go say things like…

"Refusing to answer is as good as saying _yes_." C.C. sang. And continued to pester him some more. "So you've looked at porn—"

"_No, I haven't! _And even if I wanted to, I felt uncomfortable doing so with Nunnally around. Knowing how such suggestive material prompts physical responses." He insisted adamantly, but upon seeing the skeptic look on her face, quickly added. "Not that I have, of course."

It was _bullshit_, and she was not buying it, but—

"Of course."

C.C. could have laughed at the way her companion's shoulders visibly sagged. As if this conversation brought more tension in his body than all the life threatening situations he'd been in before combined. She decided to let him off the hook, in the end. The poor boy was so flustered now, his face could match the overheating stove. She couldn't blame him, really.

Immortal he may be, but he still had much to learn…

"It's not like I don't know how it works." He piped up after a while.

"Ah, yes. The event in which the two biological sexes come together, and the sperm travels upwards all the way to the fallopian tube to meet the waiting egg."

The Warlock cursed his need to defend himself and his statements. From the moment he opened his mouth to reinforce the previous discussion, some part of him knew he had sealed his fate. Possibly doomed to C.C.'s incessant teasing now. Why couldn't he just shut up? Why couldn't he ever let things _go_?

"The process of reproduction, yes."

"Always so methodical and scientific. What you're failing to grasp, Warlock, is that there's more to the act of intercourse than just _reproduction_."

He was just digging a hole for himself at this point. And so with flustering ears, he waved a hand in dismissal — _attempting _to diffuse the situation with his failing passivity. "Stress-relief and such."

But C.C. continued, regardless. And the more she said _things, _the more he realized he wouldn't be able to climb out of this pit alive.

"It's all about intimacy. Emotional and physical. It's being connected. Giving and receiving pleasure from your partner. Between lovers, it's about forging bonds and expressing innate desires to be one."

The look in her eyes was almost wistful, lost in thought as if she'd drifted into a world all her own. And that passive face she'd donned was enough motivation to get him to ask:

"... Is it… Is it actually pleasurable?" He inquired almost inaudibly, trying his best to hide that fact that he had choked on the last word.

"Do you want to find out?"

That familiar and impish grin of hers crept across her pretty face. She was up to no good, so _clearly_, he should ignore her. But all the same—

"I don't know…"

A heavy and exasperated sigh. "How inconveniently indecisive of you."

"I don't want to find out." He spoke with more resolution in his voice, returning his work and still valiantly trying to drown her out.

"Okay, then what _do _you want?"

"I don't know…" He shrugged her question off with his back turned. "I don't want anything."

"Not even me?"

Pleasant shivers raked down his spine, and the hairs on his nape stood on end as she leaned over him and purred. How she snuck up on him without him noticing, he didn't know nor care because he could embarrassingly admit to the blood rushing down south. An involuntary sigh left him as he was about to— Well, he didn't exactly know what he was about to do.

But he had to do _something_, or—

"Just kidding!"

He turned in his chair just in time to see the Witch prance out of his room in such a carefree manner, taking her yellow play-thing with her.

When he was sure she had disappeared to another room in the house, he didn't bother suppressing a loud and frustrated groan.

Damn the _Witch_.

He needed a _very _cold shower.

_Now._

vVvVv

_5 Days Later…_

L.L. hated this…

He _loathed _it because he had no one to blame but himself for entertaining the Witch's ideas. And now he was doomed to be plagued with… indecent thoughts.

He _wasn't _without an excuse. After all, if he asked any full-grown adult, they'd claim that it was normal for a young man like him to feel this kind of… _awareness_. It was _perfectly natural_, and in flawless sync with the laws of biology. Couple that (and the curiosity) with the fact that he was living with an attractive woman.

But he'd been around attractive women before!

Not to brag, but it _was _fair to say that he always suffered at the butt-end of Milly's outrageous events that involved dating. Every girl in school was _after him_. For goodness' sake, he'd _seen Kallen naked! _He had been around women in tight body-hugging suits, and he _didn't _care! Even C.C. had pranced around his room in her ridiculous choice of underwear. And wearing nothing but his _shirts _on, sometimes.

If he wanted to… To... Well, have _sex, _he could have done it long ago.

All those girls throwing themselves at him at every given opportunity. He could have picked any one of them who were willing. Do the deed, find out what was all the rage about, and be done with it.

So why was he suffering from C.C.'s passive teasing _now_?

It wasn't any different from the lewd jokes and the provocative outfits he'd seen women wear before.

_God_, why was he _even _thinking about this at all?

Ever since C.C. had teased him about his inexperience, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He even _cursed _himself at one point when he had been curious enough to do logical research on the subject. Research that was _far _from scientific.

More like graphic… in the form of lifestyle magazine websites that wrote on the trashy subject.

All this talk about erections and female reproductive organs. Fellatio and cunnilingus. And _really _weird toys.

He _refused _to look at pornography though. Even if his curiosity was at the _brink _of breaking, he _refused. _More so because he considered himself _above _the ordinary notions of most young people his age. He'd started a rebellion, organized the UFN, took over Britannia and the world. He _died_, and was brought back to life. He'd faced lethal situations, had nukes blow up in front of him, and commanded armies.

So _what_, if he died a virgin?

He had erections, of _course _he did. But that was a normal part of waking up in the morning if you were _male_. He'd get out of bed, take a cold morning shower, and move on with the rest of his day.

Worrying about how to take care of an erection was the farthest thing from his mind.

Just the idea of masturbating to naked women now seemed so… So _juvenile _to him.

Why should _he _have to resort to learning how to pleasure himself when he could—

_For all the— What am I thinking?!_

"In spite of your excuses, you can't deny your own curiosity."

At the sound of her voice, L.L. all but slammed his laptop shut. He hurriedly closed his internet browser instead…

But too late… She'd already seen his recent research.

"'_7 Sex Stories that Will Make You Embarrassingly Hot.'_" He refused to turn around and acknowledge her presence, but he knew she had that smug smile across her face. "What an interesting choice of online reading material, Warlock. What, no gripping world news to follow today?"

"It was research for an upcoming novella." He lied.

He was a good liar. But _never _good enough for the Witch. She who had lived for centuries.

"So your next fantasy novel is suddenly catering to the erotica genre?" C.C. smirked knowingly and victoriously as she made herself comfortable on the armchair in his home office. "What a _drastic _change of heart from you. Does your editor know at least?"

There she went again. Teasing him with her sarcastic jokes and mischievous ways…

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to keep himself in check.

"Your curiosity for the subject is perfectly normal, you know. After all you are a…"

And so she trailed off. As she kept talking and talking and talking. Whether she was doing it on purpose to get a reaction out of him, or she _truly _didn't know the effect her words had on him. It was annoyance towards her (the need to shut her up), coupled with his own awakened hormones, combined with the raging curiosity that plagued him for _days_.

He couldn't recall his own movements very well. But he knew for sure they happened quickly; as he found himself out of his chair and right in her face instead. His arms on either side of her, caging her body with his own, into the living chair she occupied. Self-satisfied bullion eyes stared back at him, but she had stopped speaking and now those lips remained — slightly parted.

Every inch of sensation and awareness zeroed in on his own body, and the sitting form of the woman he was now towering over. Her blinking eyes, strands of her hair fluttering with each heavy breath he took. Her nigh emotionless face. But that pretty face… And those delicately parted peach lips.

They'd kissed before, hadn't they?

But under each circumstance, he never got the chance to savor it. Under the weight of responsibility and constant decision-making, he never allowed himself a moment to think about it.

And as he looked at her now. _Really _looked at her, he slowly came to realize _why_ he had been thinking deeply about physical intimacy the past few days. Their conversation earlier in the week may have set the ball rolling, but it was his own pursuit of the subject that led him to imagine about how it would feel to be with a woman. What sort of pleasure could be reaped from such an act.

Was it as fulfilling as all the stories said it would be?

And frankly, if he'd end up wanting to do it with anyone, he'd rather do it with C.C.

"If you're not going to stop, then you'd best be prepared to live with the consequences, Witch."

She held his stare, unflinching beneath the intensity of it. Those expressive violets spoke _volumes _of the turmoil happening within him at this moment. But she wouldn't shy away. Would _never _back down. Why should she? It was obvious now (and after everything they'd been through together). She trusted him and cared about him. Was it a sin to admit that she _wanted _him too?

After all, did he not want her in the same way?

"What are you waiting for, Warlock?"

As if in answer to the thoughts rushing inside her head, long spidery fingers gently held her chin. And she didn't hesitate as her eyelids closed and a familiar pair of lips covered her own. For a moment, it seemed strange to her that _he _was leading the kiss, considering the first two times had happened because of her initiative. But it didn't take much to make her fall into it. Fall into _him_.

Gently and curiously, his tongue traced the seam of her lips, and she parted them just enough to give him access. The fingers that held her chin now cupped her cheek, a thumb brushing against the delicate skin as his tongue found hers and began to sensually play. As it deepened, she didn't protest when he eased his body between her legs. His hands found the back of her knees as he secured her legs around his hips, so he could he lift her up and trade positions for something a lot more comfortable.

Now in his lap with their lips still fused and only separating briefly to take small breaths, her fingers indulged in the silkiness of his hair — massaging his scalp for a couple of seconds before wandering to stroke the ends of those raven locks. He liked it when she touched him there, she realized, as his body shivered with anticipation underneath her.

His own hands were busy indulging in curiosity. They slid underneath the blouse she wore and touched her bare abdomen. They drifted up, across the luscious curves of her waist, and stopped at her ribs. The knuckles brushed the underside of her bra; an action that got a small squirm from her.

Her mouth felt silky, and he loathed to part from the warmth. But in a bid to taste more of her delicious skin, he left her lips and led a trail of sensual kisses from her cheek to her jaw. Over her rapidly pumping pulse, until he arrived at her neck — at her throat, nipping at the skin on her bared collarbones before retracing his trail to continue peppering her face with tender kisses.

And through it all, he _reveled _in the quiet sounds of approval that left her. One thing was slowly leading into another, and he sure as hell wasn't complaining or mouthing any protest anymore.

Those tempting hips began to move, slowly grinding and gyrating against his own. His own hips bucked underneath her as he gasped after she boldly placed her groin above the evidence of his arousal. As they had kissed, he had been steadily growing an erection. And now that his pants felt really tight, he could feel the tip trying to break through the fabric.

Oh, he was so _hard_. And her little lap dance wasn't helping it abate. Just fueling the fire, encouraging the blood to keep rushing south. Oh gosh, he wanted to slide it into her body. He wanted to know how it would feel, all wrapped up in her.

"Touch me, Lelouch." Came her breathy plea as she cupped his cheeks and tilted his head so he faced her.

Those half-lidded eyes hid the fact that he was borderline clueless about what to do. He knew where to touch, but _how _was the question. He was saved from over-thinking when he felt her fingers close around his hand. Steadily, she guided them to the cups of her bra; where he squeezed experimentally just to see how she would react. He glanced up at her to see a reaction, only to find her smiling.

Was that not the right thing to do?

The straps of the brassiere fell free after she had unhooked the clasps. And after seeing that innocent inquiry on his face, she couldn't stop smiling as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Here."

A blush crept to his cheeks. Gosh, this was embarrassing. To have to be shown how to touch a woman and pleasure her. Some small part of him felt like this should have been something he knew.

But he didn't know… And he didn't want to hurt her with his fumbling, or turn her off. So he let her guide him. Let her show him how she liked to be touched.

He complied and followed the motion of her hand as she kneaded one breast. He took the other, and couldn't resist squeezing. It was _soft_ and firm — felt delicate all at once. Coupled with the wet feeling on his trousers, he was mesmerized as he watched those pretty pink buds harden into little nubs he wanted to tease.

Gently kneading both breasts now, he brushed his thumbs over her nipples. An action that earned him a pleased moan from his partner, who was busy peppering his face and his neck with kisses. She tugged on his earlobe a little bit as he kneaded her breasts together, and took the nipples into his mouth.

He suckled like a baby — albeit a very gentle and cautious one. She couldn't stop smiling at how adorably innocent he was. How eager to please. And he was doing a good job of pleasing her indeed. With each stroke of that wicked tongue, her own sensitive body responded in the form of a harder grind and a hotter moan right at his ear.

It was some time before he released her breasts with a loud and wet pop. And it seemed as if she craved his mouth just as much as he craved hers. Because they were kissing again, letting their tongues play and explore — twisting together. He was more confident with his wandering hands now, and they groaned into each other's mouth as his hands found her derriere.

Fleshier and plumper. He quite liked running his hands over the soft globes of her rump. Growing bolder with each second, his fingers found the straps of her lacy panties, and he impatiently tugged them off. He stole a chaste peck on the lips as his partner did her part and kicked her underwear off, leaving her in nothing but an open white dress shirt.

Settling comfortably above his groin, she resumed their grinding as he hid a pleasured moan behind a kiss they were sharing again. His fingers sank into the flesh of her butt and he kneaded the cheeks thoroughly before he let his hands wander over the lovely slope of her hips, up her curves, teasing her breasts briefly. In the end, he settled for holding her face as they stopped kissing.

Breathing heavily with both equally swollen and red lips, he gauged C.C.'s face carefully for any sign of her making fun of him. But he found none. Just cheeks flushed with heat, lips plump and wet, hair beautifully tousled, and eyes filled with desire. Twas a face that mirrored his own, no doubt.

"Was it enough to tide your curiosity, Lelouch?" She whispered into his mouth.

It took him several moments, but he managed a deep breath before saying, "Not nearly enough, C*****."

vVvVv

For a boy who never showed any interest in the subject before, C.C. couldn't help but appraise his impressive size. Comparing was out of the question anyway. _She _liked it. And that was more than enough.

She liked him even more for trying to keep his hips still, so he wouldn't accidentally choke her by thrusting so forcibly into her mouth. He was _so tense_, it was almost amusing.

Popping him out of her mouth, she took time to wipe the corners of her lips before saying, "Relax, Lelouch. It won't feel as good if you're tensing up too much."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked, and the worried expression on his face looked so out of place on him when he was sprawled across the armchair like that. With his legs apart, and a _very _hard cock twitching in her grasp.

Smiling, she rubbed her thumb gently across the leaking tip as her free hand stroked his inner thigh. "Do you trust me?"

He seemed to straighten a bit, but he nodded once with resolute eyes.

"Then close your eyes and enjoy it…"

Suffice to say, _enjoying it _was an understatement. He _reveled _in it, because _wow_! It felt _so good_. So _hot_. And he didn't bother keeping himself in check as moan after moan tore itself from his throat. As he bucked his hips and cried out for release. Running a hand through his hair, trying to clear his eyes of the beads of sweat that dripped from his brow, he looked down at his Witch kneeling before him.

On her knees, with his cock in her mouth… Those luscious lips wrapped like a ring around the shaft. His length slowly going in and out. Where her mouth didn't reach, her fingers and palms worked on keeping the heat in, making it feel as if he'd slid his penis into a tight and warm tunnel. And _gods_, her _tongue_. It stroked the head before thoroughly lapping on the underside.

Her warm and tight throat…

When he'd tried to visualize and replicate the sensations mentioned in those trashy articles, he fell short of coming up with something that felt _this _glorious. Gods above… It was—

A long groan left him as he didn't bother holding back. He hadn't even realized that his hands had found a home in her hair until he felt her jerk back; as a steady stream of thick semen traveled down her throat.

Her throat bobbed. And bobbed. And bobbed again right before she slid him smoothly out of her mouth, coughing crudely through a mouthful of seed still in her mouth. He'd… He'd released this much.

"S-Sorry…" He heard himself stutter, words rising to consciousness while a part of him still reveled in the pleasure. Cheeks still flushed, he forced himself to raise his head. Just to check and see for himself that she was okay.

She grinned up at him as she brushed the back of her hand across her lips, still shiny and wet with leftover cum. "You're really eager, aren't you?"

As if to emphasize her words, those slender fingers closed around his glistening shaft again. It was sensitive and still so _wet _from her ministrations that he _nearly _whimpered. With his cock still in her hand, she returned to her previous position on his lap and made herself comfortable against his chest. Smiling to himself at how contradictory her actions were with her current state, he idly stroked her damp hair.

It was like his fingers and hands had minds of their own as he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers. They moaned in appreciation into each other's mouths as their tongues met in a sensual dance all over again. Fingers finding purchase in skin, sexes rubbing against each other as she slowly began moving on top of him again.

Her mouth felt so indescribably good. He could only imagine how satisfying sinking into her would be. And he knew that she knew what he was thinking; judging from the way she sinfully moved those hips. Intentionally sliding his shaft across her dripping slit. The longer she kept doing it, the more he ached to part those folds and find his place inside of her.

"Still go for a round?" She inquired quietly, peppering kisses across his neck.

He found the question quite ridiculous. She could _feel _how _hard_ he was again, _right_?

"I want… Inside you." He managed to say as he reached for that special place between her thighs.

He knew the parts of the female reproductive system in theory, but whether he knew how to put it into practice was yet to be seen. Nevertheless, when his knuckles brushed what felt like a nub, and she gasped in pleasure against his throat, he knew he found a weakness he could possibly explore.

With her hips still moving, and his cock still teasing her opening, he let himself touch that nub again. Rub it, press on it delicately, tease it. Scissor it with his fingers until the woman in his arms _begged _him to stop it and just _take her_. She was frowning at him as she pulled back, and he was smirking in that smug way that he knew grated on her nerves once in a while.

Still… With her fingers on top of his, she helped him guide his cock to her waiting pussy. Those folds that were plump and wet and oh so _needy_. She _ached _for it. Ached for that thick hard cock that spurted semen down her throat. Inch by unprotected inch, she sank lower and lower. Impaling herself on his erection as her body adjusted to accommodate him and his length.

Gods, he felt so _hot_. He was throbbing too…

"Ahh! C******, your— Ngh~" He bit the inside of his cheek. Almost hard enough to distract him and to keep himself from cumming right then and there. It would be _embarrassing _if he did, after all.

"Oh, Lelouch. Oooohhh~" She sighed blissfully in response as she began to move those hips with a purpose.

Undulating her hips, she sat back on his lap, bracing her hands on his knees as she brought that lovely body up and down. As it happened, _good _simply wasn't enough. It was _rapturous _— absolutely _exquisite_. Her lovely pussy hugged his cock in all the right places. And it felt so _warm_ and wet — covered in pre-cum and her fluids; just sliding in and out of her without trouble at all. She had her head tilted towards the ceiling, mouth open as cries of bliss poured out of that arched throat.

His own hands found her breasts, and he kneaded the bouncing mounds just the way she liked as he moved his hips in coordination with hers.

"Yes! Oh ye-e-e-ess~ I… I— Lelouch~" So drunk in pleasure and lust, she could barely get a thought out.

"It's so good, C*****. Fuck!"

Their eyes met over the noise of their copulating bodies. Each squelch and smack, ringing loudly through his home office as the armchair beneath them creaked in alarm. Worn out, she wrapped herself around him and continued to ride his hard cock as she resorted to voicing her gasps of pleasure into his ear instead. He still moved his hips and occasionally nipped at her bared shoulder, while his own hands kneaded her buttocks in time with their thrusting and rutting. Long fingers sank into those fleshy cheeks and he groaned lewdly at the reaction he evoked from her as he did this.

So she loved it when he touched her derriere like this, huh?

Nestled inside her, he simply couldn't stop or hold back anymore…

"C******, I'm cumming." He choked out as he murmured into her skin.

"Me too… I— Inside me."

Growling like a caged animal, he held her hips still as he gave three final thrusts and let loose with rope after rope of thick and hot semen inside her. They both moaned louder as her own walls closed around his spurting cock, wrapping around his shaft tighter and tighter as she had her release and subconsciously squeezed that cock for more, more, _more_…

In the end, C.C. felt so full and heavy that she didn't have the heart to move yet. Not that L.L. was any better as he kept still underneath her, still breathing hard from the exertion his body had just been put through. And now that the sexual high was slowly coming down and the adrenaline was fading, he began to note the strain on his muscles and the dull ache at his crotch. (A good ache, nevertheless).

And how they were both covered in light films of sweat and cum while they took shallow breaths.

Had they been rutting _that hard?_

So that was what the fuss was all about… No wonder some of his more perverted male classmates at Ashford talked about craving sex so much.

_Perhaps I _have _been missing out, in a sense…_

He distractedly petted C.C.'s hair as she remained on top of him, with his half-hard cock still inside her. He idly kissed her cheek, her nose, her brow, her eyelids — as his fingers brushed over her swollen lips.

"Dissatisfied?" She teased in a pleasantly tired voice.

"On the contrary, I'm grateful." Sighing, he touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes in complete contentment. "Were we right to do this?" He added after a while, opening his eyes to stare into gleaming bullion.

"Are you regretting it?"

"Not one bit. But—"

C.C. giggled and lightly touched his cheek. "Relax. It's inevitable. Especially between us. But what matters is that you and I wanted it. And we did, didn't we?"

He didn't give her a verbal answer. Instead, he simply fused their lips together again; giving her his confirmation in his actions. Because now that the sex had resolved, nothing else remained but a serene sense of belonging. He was relaxed, almost drowsy with bliss as they languidly kissed.

They parted when the oxygen dwindled. She pecked his lips and snuggled closer, placing her head beneath his chin — drinking in the warmth from his body as they sat there, intimately tangled and still joined. Skin to skin. Silence followed, and lasted for a considerable amount of time — long enough to convince her that L.L. was now asleep.

But—

"I'm almost glad I decided to stay a virgin before now."

She didn't bother moving her head from where it was tucked into his body. It was far too comfortable.

"Hm? Why?"

"Because if I had something that _good_, I probably wouldn't have been as focused as I had been." He shifted his hips to make a point, and she groaned deliciously at the reminder that he was still _very much _inside of her.

"Is it really that much of a distraction?"

"I'm exhausted right now, and I _still _want to keep fucking you."

Who would _ever _guess that such uncouth words could leave his mouth? The irony and the _comedy _of it all. She couldn't resist laughing at how amusing his reactions were. Ever the bringer of the unexpected.

"How was _that _for a first time, boy?"

"Exceeded my expectations."

Eternity didn't sound so bad now, did it? It would never be dull.

Not when they finally had each other just like this…


End file.
